Karena Tuhan
by nasyachoco
Summary: "Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa-hiks... Kau bisa mencintaiku seperti ini?" Isak Naru/"Karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku, Naru. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, ketika hatiku sudah memilihmu dan tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain?"/Cerita Gj. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Karena Tuhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

"_Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa-hiks... Kau bisa mencintaiku seperti ini?" Isak Naru_

"Karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku, Naru. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, ketika hatiku sudah memilihmu dan tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain?"

Pagi yang indah. Langit begitu biru dengan beberapa awan seperti kapas yang berarak. Mentari menampakkan cahayanya yang berkilau. Hangat. Musim semi baru berjalan beberapa hari, dan bunga pink kebanggaan negrinya sedang bermekaran memenuhi pohonnya di sepanjang jalan.

"Ohayou... Hinata-chan" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya mengagumi pemandangan alam disekitarnya.

"Ohayou mo... Kiba-kun" jawab gadis bersurai Lavender itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Berangkat bersama?" tawar pemuda dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya. Yah, pemuda itu menawarkan tumpangan untuk Hinata yang berjalan kaki.

"A-arigatou... " jawab Hinata sambil menaiki bagian belakang sepeda Kiba.

"Pegangan ya" ujar Kiba mengingatkan, karena dia memang terbiasa ngebut jika sedang membonceng sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ha'i" jawab Hinata. Dan mereka pun melaju dengan kencang menuju sekolah.

KIHS...

Halaman sekolah nampak ramai dengan datangnya para siswa-siswi KIHS. Nampak keceriaan yang terpancar dari mereka, saling tegur sapa, bergurau, bahkan ada yang sedang bergosip.

"Kita sampai" ujar Kiba sambil memarkirkan sepedanya. Hinata turun dari boncengan dan menanti Kiba untuk berangkat ke Kelas bersama, karena mereka memang satu kelas.

Sambil menunggu Kiba kembali, Hinata menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat lalu lalang anak-anak yang juga baru berangkat, hingga ia melihat sosok sahabat sebangkunya.

"Uzu-chan..." Teriak Hinata lantang sambil melambaikan tanggannya penuh semangat, sebelum ia menyadari tindakannya yang OOC. Sosok yang dipanggail balas melambai dengan senyum manisnya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau sendiri?" Tanya gadis berambut Dark blue yang tadi di panggil Hinata.

"Ie, aku berangkat bersama Kiba-kun" ujarnya dengan rona merah di pipinya, membuat gadis dihadapannya menatapnya menggoda.

"Souka?" Tanyanya dengan mimik jahil.

"Uzuna-chan... Jangan menggodaku" ujar Hinata kesal sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha... Ha'i ha'i... " ujar Uzuna sambil menepuk rambut Hinata pelan, layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya, dan Hinata tidak menolak karena ia merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak jika bersama Uzuna.

"Yo, Uzuna" sapa Kiba yang dibalas sapaan juga oleh Uzuna. Mereka pun menuju kelas bersama-sama sambil sesekali bercanda, yang di dominasi oleh Kiba yang bercerita tentang Akamaru.

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut gelap yang sangat menyeramkan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Orochimaru-sensei.

Orochimaru-sensei adalah guru paling killer di KIHS. Dia selalu menghukum murid-muridnya yang melanggar aturan dengan hukuman berat. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Mereka yang bermasalah harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan tinggal dirumahnya untuk _dididik_. Baik dalam segi akademik maupun perilaku. Ne~ mereka yang pernah menjalani hukuman itu langsung berubah 1800 dalam seminggu (mereka wajib menginap di rumah Orochimaru selama seminggu untuk bimbingan intensif). Sejak itu, tidak ada siswa yang berani membuat ulah di KIHS.

"Hm... Aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti. Jaa~" Gadis bersurai dark blue itu menghela nafas lega sambil menatap langit dihadapannya dengan senyuman.

_Begini saja sudah cukup... Aku tidak perlu yang lain..._

Dibenarkannya letak kacamata berframe kuning itu sebelum ia beranjak menuju kelas. Ya, saat ini dia berada di atap sekolah. Tempat ia terbiasa menyendiri dan menyelesaikan berbagai urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Uzuna-chan~ dari mana saja?" Tanya Hinata manja ketika mereka bertemu di tangga. Ah, Hinata memang selalu manja jika berhadapan dengan Uzuna.

"Aku dari atap, Hinata-chan... Hehe~" jawab Uzuna dengan cengiran khasnya. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Uzuna membuka ikatan sanggul rambutnya dan melepas kacamatanya begitu ia sampai di aparteman miliknya. Menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke kasur Queen size miliknya dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"_Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi."_

"_Jika perlu, mati saja kau"!_

Ingatan gadis itu kembali ke kejadian setahun yang lalu. Membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Hah~ aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih" Uzuna membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris lavender miliknya. Beranjak menuju beranda kamarnya, membuka pintu dan bersandar pada pintu menikmati semilir angin.

"Tapi yang jelas, aku tak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin kau berbahagia tanpaku-ah tidak. Kau pasti bahagia. Dan aku juga akan ikut berbahagian untukmu. Dengan kehidupan baruku. Terima kasih atas kata-katamu yang menyadarkanku. Kata-kata yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak seharusnya berada disana, apalagi bersamamu."

"Aku sangat bahagia disini, tanpamu" ujarnya dengan senyuman, melepas beban yang selama ini membayangi dirinya. Ini adalah kehidupan barunya, dan ia tidak perlu lagi mengingat mereka. Toh, mereka tidak akan mencarinya, dan ia yakin itu. Bukan begitu, Ne? Kazemaki Uzuna? Atau bisa dipanggil Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?

Sesosok gadis berambut pirang tampak sibuk memotret hasil desain bajunya untuk segera dikirimkan kepada sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu desain darinya untuk segera di kerjakan. Ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, atau biasa dipanggil Naru. Seorang desainer muda yang memiliki label produksi yang cukup terkenal di benua Eropa. Desain-desainnya selalu menjadi trend di benua itu. Desainnya yang khas dengan hiasan bunga matahari pada bagian tertentu yang menambah kesan manis, meskipun jenis baju itu tidak cocok berhiaskan bunga matahari, namun ia selalu mampu membuat hiasan khasnya itu tampak cantik dan tidak mengurangi keanggunan desainnya.

"Naru-chan~" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya yang juga merupakan model tetap desain-desain bajunya. Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino-chan... Long time not see" ujarnya sambil memeluk sahabat baiknya itu, tak lupa mereka bercipika-cipiki ria.

"Of course. It's cause you'r so bussy and forget me. _Mendokusei na_" ujarnya membuat Naru tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar tertular virus si pemalas itu, Ne?" ujar Naru membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal, meski tak elak ada rona merah yang menjalari pipi seputih porselennya.

"Sudah-sudah. Aku tidak ingin membahas si pemalas itu" Ujar Ino menatap wajah Naru serius, membuat Naru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_Ada apa?_ Batinnya bertanya. Tidak biasanya Ino Serius _ mode on_. Ia hanya akan seperti ini jika membahas hal yang menurutnya sangat serius.

"Kau benar-benar bertunangan dengan si MERAH itu, Naru?" tanya Ino menekankan kata 'MERAH'.

Naru menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berlalu menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil 2 buah soft drink dari dalamnya. Setelah menyerahkan salah satu minuman ringan itu pada Ino, Naru berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya. Duduk di tepiannya dan menatap langit yang berwarna sama dengan iris matanya kosong. Ino masih menunggu Naru dengan sabar. Ia sebenarnya tahu Naru sangat mencintai pemuda sombong itu, tapi ia tidak rela jika Naru mengorbankan perasaannya karena jelas-jelas pemuda sombong itu tidak mencintainya-cenderung benci malah, karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih dan tidak mau hubungannya terganggu oleh orang seperti Naru, yang ia anggap berisik, cerewet, bikin rusuh dan bodoh. Ck, enak saja. Bahkan IQ Naru lebih tinggi dari pada si sombong itu-Ino tidak sudi menyebut namanya-hanya saja Naru selalu mengalah dan tidak mau menonjol, kecuali jika terdesak-seperti di paksa keluarganya.

"Entahlah Ino. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau memaksanya, tapi kedua orang tua kami memaksa kami bersama. Kau tahu bagaimana aku, kan?" tanya Naru dengan wajah sendu.

Ino menghamipiri Naru dan memeluk sahabat dekatnya yang menjadi rapuh dan tidak bersemangat sejak mengetahui jika pujaan hatinya telah memiliki tambatan hati lain itu dengan sayang. Ah, jika saja ia laki-laki. Ia dengan senang hati akan menjadi kekasih Naru dan menjaganya. Naru sudah seperti saudaranya, bagian dari dirinya, hidupnya, meski mereka bukan saudara. Namun ia sangat menyayangi Naru yang memiliki hati yang begitu tulus.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengannya? Aku tidak ingin ia tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan gadis bubble gum-Oh Ino juga tidak sudi menyebut nama gadis perebut tunangan orang dan mantan sahabatnya itui- itu dan semakin menyakitimu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih seperti ini Naru. Kau tahu, kan? Aku begitu menyayangimu?" Tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan Naru.

"Kau harus mengambil sikap, Naru. Kau yang melepasnya, atau dia yang melepasmu. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau masih sangat muda, ingat? Aku tidak mau hidupmu sia-sia hanya karena pemuda sombong dan bodoh itu. Ck, wajahnya saja tampan tapi tak bermoral" cibit Ino di akhir nasehatnya. Membuat Naru terkekeh.

"Begitu-begitu, kau pernah menjadi fans-girl ya, Ino-chan" ujar Naru yang membuat Ino sebal. Ia tidak suka mengingat kebodohannya yang pernah menjadi pengagum laki-laki MERAH itu.

"Ck, jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku benar-benar bodoh sudah pernah mengagumi orang seperti dia. Nah, lupakan dia. Sekarang bagaimana desain-desainmu? Ingat, bulan depan kau sudah harus mengadakan show untuk rancangan gaun musim semi, dan aku tidak ingin tampil dengan gaun biasa yang kau buat dengan frustasi. Aku ingin tampilanku sempurna dari desain yang kau buat dengan sepenuh hati, ok?"

"Ha'i, My Lady" ujar Naru sambil menekuk tangan kirinya di depan sedangkan tangan kanannya menjulur kebelakang dan membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat. Layaknya seorang pelayan yang siap melakukan perintah tuannya.

Dengan wajah ceria Naru menarik tangan Ino dan menunjukkan desain-desainnya yang akan segera ia kirimkan kepada sahabat dan calon kakak iparnya (jika jadi), Sabaku Temari yang juga merupakan koleganya dalam bisnisnya.

Ah, usia Naru sekarang baru 16 tahun, dan ia sudah menjadi seorang pebisnis muda karena telah menyelesaikan studi bisnis dan desainnya diusia 14 dan 15nya, ia berkenalan dengan Ino ketika mereka satu kampus di Amerika, dimana Ino menatap Naru tidak percaya ketika tahu jarak umur diantara mereka yang cukup jauh saat itu, 7 tahun. Dan sejak itu Ino yang sangat menyayanginya bertindak sebagai seorang kakak yang menjaga adiknya dari orang-orang yang berniat menggoda Naru, karena wajah rupawan gadis itu ditambah usianya yang masih sangat remaja sehingga masih imut-imut membuat Naru banyak yang suka dan menggodanya. Dan disana pulalah, Naru mengenal orang yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, putra bungsu sahabat kedua orang tuanya dan senpainya di kampus, Sabaku Gaara.

Sebenarnya, dulu Naru dan Gaara pernah berpacaran dan mereka saling mencintai. Namun semua itu berubah sejak Gaara bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, Haruno Sakura yang juga merupakan sahabat Ino. Gaara berpaling dari Naruto, berubah dingin dan kasar padanya hingga memutuskannya kemudian-sebelum akhirnya mereka dijodohkan-hingga pertunangan itu terjadi. Ino yang mengetahui ulah sahabatnya-yang dengan sengaja merebut Gaara yang memang dicintainya sejak dulu-berubah membenci sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak suka cara Sakura yang menurutnya kotor, menghasut Gaara agar membenci Naru dan menggodanya hingga akhirnya Gaara jatuh kepelukannya. Ah~ Ino benci mengingat itu semua, apalagi mengingat wajah dua orang yang melukai hati Naru.

"Aku suka ungu ini. Bagus sekali, Naru. Kau benar-benar berbakat. Andai saja orang tuamu tahu bakatmu ini, mereka pasti akan bangga-" Ups, Ino menutup mulutnya. Ia melupakan satu hal penting. Keluarga Naru sangat mengharapkan Naru untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka, sehingga mereka mengharuskan Naru untuk menyelesaikan Studi Magister ilmu bisnisnya sebelum kembali ke Jepang dan memimpin salah satu perusahaan keluarga, Uzumaki Corp, karena Namikaze Corp berada di bawah kendali Kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi. Sedangkan Namikaze Sasori, kakak kedua Naru lebih memilih meninggalkan rumah dan membuka bisnis patung dan boneka-bekerjasama dengan Sabaku Kankuro sahabatnya-yang sekarang berjaya di Belanda. Ah, andai ia seberani kakaknya, ia juga akan meninggalkan rumah untuk mengikuti jejak kakaknya, mengejar impiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku senang kau menyukai gaun itu, karena memang gaun itu kubuat khusus untukmu" ujar Naru dengan cengiran khasnya, menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya mengingat ini merupakan tahun terakhirnya untuk bisa melakukan apa yang ia sukai. Ya, ia membuka bisnis ini tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya-dengan nama samaran Kazemaki Uzuna (diambil dari nama Namikaze Uzumaki)-karena keduanya akan murka jika tahu Naru tidak fokus pada pendidikannya sehingga bisa saja langsung menjemput Naru untuk pulang ke Jepang dan membuatnya terpenjara dalam perusahaan, bahkan mungkin akan langsung menikahkannya dengan Gaara, mengingat kedua keluarga menunda pernikahan sehingga melakukan pertunangan saja karena usia Naru yang masih sangat muda. Ah, Naru tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak mencintainya, meski ia masih memiliki cinta untuk pemuda itu. Dan ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya ini segera, sebelum ia kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Ino, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Naru penuh harap.

"Aku akan pergi beberapa hari. Kau benar, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Gaara, secepatnya. Dan aku ingin menemuinya sebelum kepulanganku ke Jepang bulan Maret nanti. Karena itu..." Naru menghela nafas sejenak. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kata-kata itu terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Bisakah kau melanjutkan bisnis ini bersama Temari-nee selama aku tidak ada? Aku tahu kau kurang akrab dengan Temari-nee karena dia adalah mantan Shikamaru-nii. Tapi kali ini, bisakah aku menitipkan impianku padamu?" Tanya Naru yang tentu mengagetkannya. Entah kenapa kata-kata Naru seolah mengatakan jika ia kan pergi jauh hingga mungkin saja tidak kembali.

"Naru? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku mohon~" pinta Naru dengan sangat. Ah, bukan. Bukannya Ino tidak mau melakukannya, ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Temari dengan kekasihnya dulu, meski ia tidak yakin bisa akrab dengan Temari, namun ia yakin mereka bisa bersikap profesional, bahkan jika beruntung mereka bisa berteman setelah saling mengenal nanti. Ia orang yang supel dan gampang bergaul, dan ia tahu Temari juga begitu meski tertutupi oleh sifat judesnya itu. Tapi... Entah kenapa yang membuatnya berat mengatakan ya adalah... Ketika ia merasakan firasat tidak enak yang seolah mengatakan Naru akan pergi meninggalkannya-meski pergi ke Jepang menemui Gaara juga termasuk meninggalkannya-tapi... Ino tidak ingin melanjutkan pikirannya. Ia takut hal yang terlintas dipikirannya tadi terjadi, ia sangat tidak menginginkannya. Naru adalah belahan jiwanya, sahabat yang selalu mengerti dirinya, manja seperti seorang adik, namun juga bisa sangat dewasa layaknya seorang kakak dan ibu untuk Ino. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Naru.

"Baiklah... Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi berjanjilah, Naru. Kau akan kembali. Dengan atau tanpa Gaara di sampingmu, aku ingin kau berjanji KEMBALI kemari. Dalam keadaan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun, mengerti?" Tanya Ino yang menekankan kata kembali.

"Ha'i. Tentu saja aku akan kembali. Meski tidak ada si Panda itu-panggilan kesayangannya untuk Gaara-aku akan tetap kembali. Aku tidak bodoh, Ino. Didunia ini bukan hanya dia laki-laki yang ada, dan aku tidak mungkin menggantungkan hidupku hanya kepadanya. Pegang kata-kataku. Aku tetap bisa hidup dan akan bertahan hidup, dengan atau tanpa Gaara" ujar Naru mantap, ia tidak akan mengira jika kata-kata itulah yang akan membuatnya tertolong. Membuatnya harus menepati janjinya untuk sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya, menerimanya apa adanya. Karena ia tahu, Ino berteman dengannya bukan karena statusnya, dan ia bisa melihat ketulusan Ino dalam menyayanginya.

"Tentu. Aku pegang kata-katamu" jawab Ino yang sedikit lega.

Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada badai besar di hadapan mereka, yang menguji janji antar sahabat yang mereka buat.

Seminggu kemudian, terdengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkan. Pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Naru mengalami kecelakaan, dan hanya sedikit orang yang selamat. Sayangnya, dalam kabar bahagia itu, tidak ada nama Naru yang tersebut. Jenazahnya tidak diketemukan. Diduga ia jatuh ke lautan lepas, atau terbakar bersama bangkai pesawat yang sudah hangus hampir tak bersisa. Menyisakan kesedihan untuk orang-orang yang dikenalnya, serta penyesalan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

Bunyi alarm handphonenya membuatnya terbangun. Mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Astaga... Mimpi itu. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalannya. Ternyata, tidur bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk mengisi waktu, karena hanya akan membuatnya mengingat kejadian itu. Masa lalunya.

Setelah selesai mandi ia segera menyalakan laptop putihnya. Sambil menunggunya menyala sempurna, Naru mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia segera membuka browser dan membuka emailnya.

From : YamanakaIno

To : Kazemaki Uzuna

Subject : Bagaimana kabarmu?

Na, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku pergi ke Konoha? Hm? Kau tahu, ini sudah setahun berlalu, dan kau tidak juga mau bertemu denganku. Oh ayolah~ berbicara lewat video call itu tidak cukup. Kau tidak ingin mendengar kabarku dan si pemalas itu? Kami sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Awas saja jika kau tidak hadir di pernikahanku nanti, kau akan menyesal.

Hah~ Na, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu, Shikamaru sampai cemburu karena tahu aku begitu merindukanmu, tidak seperti aku merindukannya. Oh, ayolah... Apakah kerinduanku itu harus ditunjukkan? Aku kan malu~

Naru tertawa sejenak membayangkan wajah merona Ino yang sudah tidak dilihatnya setahun ini.

Na, kuharap kau bisa datang di pernikahanku dua bulan lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pengiring pengantinku, seperti yang selama ini aku impikan. Bisakah? Bisakah kau memenuhi janjimu? Kembali kemari dan hidup dengan atau tanpa dirinya?

Aku merindukanmu.

With love

Yamanaka Ino

NB: sebentar lagi Nara Ino :) (singkat sekali~)

Naru termenung membaca pesan terakhir Ino.

_Kembali, hm?_

Naru masih menatap langit luas dihadapannya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, tidak menyadari ada orang lain disampingnya dan memanggilnya sedari tadi hingga salah satunya jengkel.

"Uzuna-chan~" panggil Kiba keras membuat telinga Naru berdenging.

"Kiba! Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan cara yang normal?" Tanya Naru kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Ck, normal katamu? Kami sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan kami dan mendengar panggilan Hinata-chan yang dari tadi khawatir padamu, hm?" balas Kiba tak kalah kesal.

"Ah, Souka? Maafkan aku ya, Hinata-chan. Aku sedang melamun tadi, hehe" ujar Naru merasa bersalah.

"Ie, Daijoubu. Aku hanya merasa khawatir saja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Uzu-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Naru tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Hinata. Ia jadi mengingat Ino jika melihat Hinata, meski sikap mereka bertolak belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya merindukan sahabatku, dan kau sangat mirip dengannya, selalu mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Naru sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hinata gemas. Membuat Kiba cemburu saja.

"Hahaha... Wajahmu sangat jelek Kiba. Kau pasti cemburu padaku, iya kan?" Tanya Naru memprofokasi.

"Tentu saja. Aku saja tidak pernah mencubit pipi Hinata seperti itu" ujar Kiba lantang, membuat Hinata merona mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenap? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapanya? Memangnya kau punya perasaan apa pada Hinata?" Tanya Naru sambil merangkul Hinata.

"Karena aku menyukainya, bodoh. Bagaimana mingkin-" ah, akhirnya Kiba sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah sedangkan Hinata? Wajahnya semakin merona malu.

"Hahaha... Jadi kau menyukai Hinata, hm? Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Dan aku ingin mendengar kabar baik jika kita bertemu di kelas nanti. Jaa ne" ujar Naru meninggalkan dua sejoli yang saling terdiam malu sambil sesekali melemparkan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Kiba yang tidak tahan hanya berdiam diri seperti itu akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Hinata" suara mebuat Hinata memberanikan diri menatapnya, meski ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona diwajahnya dengan rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Ha-Ha'i"

"A-aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah.

"A-aku... A-aku m-mau" jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Kiba menatap Hinata tak percaya. Benarkah? Benarkah Hinata menerimanya?

Dan hari itu, Naru bahagia bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya bersatu. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal jika keduanya saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka malu. Mereka benar-benar beruntung.

Naru membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dihadapannya... Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tahu tempat tinggalnya di Konoha? Kota pelajar yang terkenal meski letaknya di daerah pinggiran pegunungan yang sejuk.

"Long time no see, Hime" Sosok dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia temui sejak terakhir kali mereka bersama, 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Nii-san?" Tanya Naru tidak percaya. Kedua tanggannya menutup mulutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis haru. Dihdapannya, berdiri sosok Namikaze Sasori, kakak yang sangat disayanginya, yang pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejar cita-citanya sendiri. Meski mereka tidak pernah kehilangan kontak lewat telpon, kecuali sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Yes, I am. Didn't you want to hug me?" Tanya Sasori sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Nii-san" Naru segera memeluk Sasori dan menumpahkan segala kerinduan diantara mereka.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Naru disela isak tangisnya.

"Hm... Aku tahu. Aku juga merindukanmu" Sambil merenggangkan pelukan Naru, Sasori menatap wajah rupawan adiknya. Adik kecilnya yang dulu selalu ia jaga dan lindungi, bahkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang melihat bakat terpendam Naru, kemampuan bisnisnya yang luar biasa. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga melindungi adiknya agar kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu, namun sepandai-pandainyainya menyembunyikan bangkai tetap akan tercium juga. Kejeniusan Naru akhirnya terkuak ketika guru sekolah dasarnya mendatangi ayahnya dan memberitahukan kemampuan Naru. Sejak itu, apapun yang coba ia lakukan sia-sia. Bahkan meski ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan impiannya menjadi seniman, kedua orang tuanya tetap saja berusaha membuat Naru menjadi penerus salah satu perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sedangkan ia yang juga akan diberi tampuk kepemimpinan memilih pergi, pergi mengejar impiannya setelah usahanya gagal. Ia merasa tidak ada gunanya berada disana, jika Naru tidak bisa bebas. Bebas merasakan kehidupan remaja normal sebagaimana mestinya.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu selama aku tidak ada? Aku ingin dengar semuanya. Termasuk hubunganmu dengan bocah Sabaku itu dan kecelakaan itu. Understand?"

"Ha'i" Jawab Naru pasrah. Tak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa membuka kembali luka lama. Toh ia tahu kakaknya akan selalu melindunginya. Kakaknya disini, dan ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan lagi meninggalkannya.

Baginya, Sasori pengganti kedua orang tuanya. Karena keduanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya kecuali potensi bisnisnya, sedangkan kasih sayang keduanya lebih banyak tercurah kepada si sulung yang memang membanggakan. Seolah dia dan Sasori tidak ada. Karenanya mereka berdua saling melengkapi, meskipun Kyuubi juga tidak pernah mengacuhkan mereka, bahkan ia menyayangkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang hanya terfokus padanya yang merupakan anak sulung dan berbakat dalam bisnis keluarganya, sesuatu yang memang menjadi minat Kyuubi. Tidak seperti Sasori dan Naru yang lebih berjiwa seni sebagaimana kakek mereka, Senju Hashirama. Seorang seniman lukisan terkenal, karena memang keluarganya adalah keluarga berjiwa seni. Entah patung, lukisan, musik, maupun desain. Hanya saja Uzumaki Kushina lebih tertarik dengan bisnis sebagaimana ibunya, Uzumaki Mito. Karena sejak kecil ia tinggal bersama ibunya setelah Hashirama dan Mito bercerai.

**TBC**

**Hehehe... Tadinya mau bikin satu chap aja, tapi kepanjangan. Makanya di potong dulu. Yosh, selamat membaca :) dan semoga kalian suka. Maaf juga jika ceritanya GJ, hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena Tuhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

"_Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa-hiks... Kau bisa mencintaiku seperti ini?" Isak Naru_

"Karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku, Naru. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, ketika hatiku sudah memilihmu dan tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain?"

"Nii-san... Sebelum aku bercerita, ceritakan dulu padaku tentang dirimu. Kemana saja kau selama ini, hm?" Tanya Naru setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan berbagai hidangan yang merupakan kesukaan mereka. Ah, mereka itu seperti saudara kembar meski jarak usia mereka berjarak 8 tahun, namun semua yang mereka sukai adalah sama. Hobby, makanan dan minuman yang mereka sukai, bahkan hal-hal yang tidak mereka sukai. Karenanya dulu Sasori sering bertanya pada Naru jika akan membeli atau memilih sesuatu. Bahkan dalam memilih pacar sekalipun, ia akan meminta persetujuan Naru. Bukan orang lain.

"Hm... Baiklah. Pertama selama ini aku berada di Belanda. Disana aku bertemu kakek dan beliau mengajariku banyak hal tentang seni yang tidak kuketahui. Lalu... " cerita Sasori mengalir dengan lancar. Membuat keduanya terlibat percakapan seru dimana Naru penasaran dengan keadaan kakek mereka, karena memang ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Sang kakek sejak kecil. Bukan karena keluarga ibunya putus hubungan dengan Sang kakek, namun karena Naru tidak punya kesempatan bertemu.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu bercerita. Aku ingin dengar semuanya. Tapi yang lebih penting, aku ingin mengetahui kenapa kau tak kembali jika kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu? Bahkan mengubah nama dan penampilanmu" ujar Sasori sambil mengamati penampilan baru adiknya. Ah, ia tidak akan tahu adiknya ini masih hidup jika ia tidak mengikuti kabar butik adiknya itu. Desain itu, tidak mungkin masih ada jika perancangnya sudah meninggal. Dan lagi, ia masih menemukan bahwa account Naru yang bernama Kazemaki Uzuna masih aktif. Bagaimana pun, nama itu adalah nama yang mereka pikirkan bersama ketika ia mengetahui keinginan tersembunyi adiknya yang kadang ingin terbebas dari pengawasan keluarga mereka. Karena itu ia menyuruh Naru menyamar. Dan beruntung, Gaara tidak mengetahui ini. Karena Sasori tidak ingin Naru bertemu dengan Naru lagi. Ia tidak akan sudi adiknya bersanding kembali dengan pemuda panda itu, meski ia tahu sebuah kenyataan yang tidak diketahui Naru.

"Aku..."

_Flashback On_

Setahun yang lalu di Suna

Naru berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju pintu keluar Bandara. Mencari taksi dan pergi menuju kantor Gaara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, namun ia merasa sesak di dadanya. Apakah ia juga akan bertemu Sakura? Ah, tak apa. Toh ia hanya ingin kepastian saja. Ia tidak ingin menggantung begini. Jika memang Gaara lebih memilih Sakura, maka dengan senang hati ia akan melepaskannya, juga cincin yang tengah melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tersenyum pedih, namun hatinya menguatkan bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik.

Naru berjalan santai menuju sebuah taman yang tak jauh letaknya dari Sabaku Corp. Ia ingin menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum mendapatkan kepastian dari Gaara, yang ia tahu apa pastinya.

"Hufft~" ia membuang nafas pelan. Menatap langit Suna yang sewarna dengan bola matanya.

_Gaara, jika ia tidak ada diantara kita... Apakah kita akan tetap bersama? Atau memang, kau bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?_

Naru masih melamun memikirkan Gaara, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dan mengikutinya ketika ia berjalan kembali menuju Sabaku Corp. Naru berjalan dengan santai melewati jalan raya yang sepi itu, ia sudah memastikan jika tidak ada kendaraan yang akan lewat sebelum ia berjalan, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah kirinya seperti ingin menabraknya, namun beruntung ia mempunyai reflek yang bagus, sehingga lengannya hanya tergores karena terserempet mobil itu, sedangkan mobil berwarna putih itu terlihat kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menabrak pohon.

"Astaga... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang kebetulan ada di tempat kejadian menolong Naru. Sedangkan orang-orang lainnya segera mengerubungi mobil itu.

"Ha'i... Aku tidak apa-apa" Naru berusaha tersenyum ramah pada sosok dihadapannya sambil menahan rasa perih pada lengan kirinya.

"Lenganmu terluka. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit" ujar laki-laki berambut emo itu sambil memapah Naru.

"Ha'i. Arigatou-"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke" Ujar Sasuke

"Ha'i. Arigatou Sasuke-san. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naru-" mata Naru membulat menatap sosok yang berusaha dikeluarkan dari mobil putih yang berusaha menabraknya tadi.

"Astaga... Itu Sakura-nee. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" seru Naru. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat Sakura, mengabaikan Sasuke dan keadaannya sendiri.

"Tolong, tolong segera bawa ia ke rumah sakit" ujar Naru meminta tolong pada orang-orang. Beberapa orang ada yang mempertanyakan tindakan Naru, mengingat mereka melihat sendiri jika Sakura berusaha untuk menabraknya.

Di rumah sakit...

Naru menunggui Sakura bersama Sasuke setelah lukanya diobati. Naru juga sudah mengabari Gaara tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Sakura, menyembunyikan fakta sesungguhnya tentang usaha Sakura untuk membunuhnya.

Naru menatap jam tangannya. 2 jam lagi ia harus segera terbang ke Amerika. Ia berharap Gaara segera datang dan urusannya selesai sampai disini.

"Naru! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naru, bahkan tanpa sengaja tangannya mencengkeram lengan Naru yang luka.

"Ittai~" lirih Naru. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera mengambil alih Naru.

"Kau membuatnya kesakitan, Bodoh!" ujar Sasuke dingin. Diperhatikannya luka Naru yang sepertinya kembali terbuka, melihat perbannya yang terkena rembesan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Ha'i... Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigatou, Sasuke-san" ujar Naru dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Huh, memuakkan. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang terjadi hingga Sakura bisa kecelakaan? Hah? Jangan bilang jika kau yang mencoba untuk mencelakainya, karena aku-"

"Plak" Naru menampar Gaara dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Astaga... Padahal ia yang jadi korban disini.

"Kau kira aku serendah itu ingin mencelakai seseorang? Hanya demi dirimu?" tanya Naru dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dimatanya.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ha? Dan kenapa hal ini terjadi ketika kau ada disini? Kau hanya pembawa sial! Kau dengar?" bentak Gaara tanpa mempedulikan hati Naru.

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi"

"Jika perlu, mati saja kau" ujar Gaara sebelum sebuah tinju mengenai wajahnya. Ya, Sasuke memukul Gaara hingga ia terjatuh. Sedangkan Naru masih syok dengan apa yang berusan dikatakan Gaara. Hatinya begitu sakit.

"Jika aku tidak salah ingat, Sabaku-san. Yang menjadi korban disini adalah Naru-san. Sedangkan orang yang kau khawatirkan yang entah siapa namanya itu, dialah yang berusaha untuk mencelakai Naru-san dengan menabraknya, namun sepertinya ia sial hingga dia sendiri yang celaka" ujar Sasuke yang murka.

"Dan jika aku tidak salah ingat pula, sepertinya hubungan kerja diantara kita berakhir disini. Aku tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan seorang pengecut yang bisanya hanya melukai hati seorang wanita" ujar Sasuke seraya membawa pergi Naru dari sana, menulikan panggilan Gaara kepada mereka.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke...

Naru masih terdiam. Ia tidak menangis. Dan itu malah membuat Sasuke khawatir. Astaga... Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan kekhawatiran untuk orang lain selain keluarganya. Dan lagi, ia juga baru saja bersikap OOC dengan bicara panjang lebar hanya untuk membela Naru.

"Naru-san, kau ingin ku antarkan ke suatu tempat? Atau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ha'i. Tolong antarkan aku ke bandara" ujar Naru

"Bandara? Kau ingin pergi kemana?" entah kenapa Sasuke enggan Naru pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Karena aku memang hanya sebentar kemari. Tadinya ku kira masalah ini akan selesai jika aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya sebelum kepulanganku Maret nanti. Tapi sepertinya... Ah, Sasuke-san. Bisakah kau membawaku ke tempat yang menjual ramen dan eskrim?" tanya Naru yang segera dituruti oleh Sasuke.

Naru memakan ramen dihadapannya dengan lahap. Ia juga memakan eskrimnya dengan suka cita, seakan tidak ada masalah yang pernah terjadi.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-san? Eskrim selalu bisa membuatku senang. Jika aku punya masalah, aku akan makan eskrim dan perasaanku akan membaik saat itu juga. Yah, meski sejenak setidaknya aku bisa melupakan masalahku. Arigatou ne, Sasuke-san" ujar Naru dengan senyum menawannya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya sebelum menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul pada pipinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-san. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang... sekali" ujar Naru ketika mereka telah sampai di bandara.

"Hn" hening diantara mereka.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku harus segera masuk. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-san" ujar Naru sebelum pergi. Namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh Sasuke. Naru memandangnya bingung.

"Maaf..." ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan naru.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat Naru. Ah, Sasuke malu-malu kucing meong #digeplak#tepar

"Ah, tentu. Jika kita berjodoh, kita pasti bertemu lagi" ujar Naru polos, ia tidak menyadari kata-kata yang ia ucapkan membuat Sasuke sangat senang, Berjodoh eh?

"Bisa aku minta no teleponmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naru mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Haruskah ia memberikan no teleponya kepada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

"Ehm... Baiklah..." Naru pun mengejakan no hpnya. Ia rasa, Sasuke orang yang baik, dan ia tidak enak menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa~ Sasuke-san" Ujar Naru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, Naru-chan" balas Sasuke lirih sambil melambaikan tangannya membalas Naru. Astaga... Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya untuk Naru, suerrr. #OOC gilaaaaaaaa

_Flashback End_

"Dan ketika itu, aku tidak menyangka akan mengalami kecelakaan pesawat. Aku ingin sekali mati mengingat kata-katanya ketika itu. Namun aku sudah berjanji pada Ino-chan bahwa aku akan tetap hidup dan kembali, dengan atau tanpanya. Karena itulah aku nekat meloncat dari pesawat yang hampir meledak, dengan berbekal pengalamanku ketika kita dulu tamasya den melakukan parasut, akhirnya aku bisa jatuh di laut dan menjauhi area yang sekiranya akn menjadi tempat pesawat itu jatuh, agar tubuhku tidak tertarik dan tenggelam bersama dengan pesawat itu..." ujar Naru mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mendengar cerita Naru, Sasori semakin geram dan semakin tidak ingin mempertemukan Naru dengan adik sahabatanya itu. Ia juga tidak ingin keluarganya menemukan Naru. Ia lebih suka Naru hidup bebas seperti ini namun berbahagia. Toh Naru tidak kekurangan suatu apapun, karena bisnis butiknya sudah semakin berkembang, meski ia tidak mengelolanya secara langsung, namun bersama Ino. Dan ia bersyukur karena selama ini Temari tidak tahu siapa Kazemaki Uzuna yang sebenarnya, ia hanya tahu jika Uzuna adalah kenalan Naru, mengingat usia mereka yang sebaya.

Sasori hampir saja menanyakan sesuatu, namun suara pintu di ketuk membuatnya urung. Naru segera beranjak menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya. Mengerjapkan matanya bingung menatap sosok dihadapannya. Seorang laki-laki berwajah rupawan dengan garis di wajahnya yang mirip keriput? Dan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu.

"Maaf, cari siapa ya?" Tanya Naru. Ia merasa familiar, namun ia tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini.

**TBC**

Yosh, sekian dulu ya...  
Soalnya lemot update pake hp. Semoga kalian suka... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena Tuhan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rated : T**

"_Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa-hiks... Kau bisa mencintaiku seperti ini?" Isak Naru_

"Karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku, Naru. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, ketika hatiku sudah memilihmu dan tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain?"

"Maaf, cari siapa ya?" Tanya Naru. Ia merasa familiar, namun ia tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, maaf. Kenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, sahabat Sasori. Aku sedang mencari Sasori, dan kulihat ia tadi masuk kemari" ujar Itachi ramah.

"Ah, ha'i. Masuklah ia ada di dalam" Naru mempersilakan Itachi masuk, disusul pemuda lain yang mirip dengannya yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan sepasang onyx miliknya. Naru hanya mengerjapkan matanya sedikit terkejut. Wajah itu familiar, ia yakin pernah melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya, namun dimana? Kapan? Naru pun mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Siapa, Na-" Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh, kau keriput. Ada apa kemari? Dan dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Sasori heran, menafikan kehadiran Sasuke yang cuek bebek dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku keriput, Bayi" Itachi tampak kesal dengan panggilan Itachi padanya. Dia segera duduk diikuti Sasuke yang masih menatap Naru yang pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Aku tadi melihatmu ketika akan masuk ke apartemen Sasuke di sebelah" Ujar Itachi sambil mengambil beberapa cemilan yang terhidang dihadapannya tanpa sungkan.

"Ah, souka. Jadi Sasuke pindah kemari? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sasori ketika ia menyadari sikap aneh Sasuke yang jarang memperhatikan seorang gadis. Namun ia segera ingat dengan cerita masa lalu Naru barusan. Hmm... Tiba-tiba Sasori menyeringai.

"Baru saja. Ia memang akan membantu ayah mengembangkan bisnisnya disini. Lagi pula, ini memang kota kelahiran kami" ujar Itachi sambil menatap Sasori. Ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan Sasori. Sejak kapan sahabat bayinya itu tertarik membicarakan adiknya? Juga, apa maksud dari seringaiannya itu?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. Setahunya, Sasori tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi ia sedang mengincar seseorang. Mungkinkah gadis tadi? Ah, tidak mungkin. Sasori bukan typecal orang yang menyukai gadis dibawah umur. Dan melihat gadis tadi, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu lebih cocok menjadi adiknya. Jadi... Astaga, otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat dan mengambil kesimpulan. Mungkinkan? Mungkinkah gadis itu adalah...

Tidak-tidak, adik Sasori sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan setelah mengunjungi tunangannya di Suna. Dan lagi, gadis tadi sama sekali tidak mirip dengan adik Sasori yang ia lihat di foto.

"Dia-"

"Maaf menunggu lama" Naru datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Ia tidak tahu mereka menyukainya atau tidak, namun ia ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang baik, terutama bagi teman-teman kakaknya.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar Itachi sedikit sungkan-padahal udah ngabisin kue NaruSaso-sambil memperhatikan Naru secara detail.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Aniki" ujar Sasuke dingin sambil mengambil cangkir teh dihadapannya ketika Naru kembali masuk ke dapur.

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat kedua orang dihadapannya melongo. Harusnya Sasori yang mengatakan hal itu mengingat Naru adalah adiknya, namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Sasuke bertingkah bagai seorang kekasih yang merasa cemburu dan tidak terima jika ada orang yang memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Ehm, Sasuke benar, Keriput. Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu atau matamu akan kucongkel" ujar Sasori sambil memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya di depan mata. Membuat Itachi hampir tersedak.

"Ck, Iya-iya..." Ujar Itachi kesal.

Hening diantara mereka hingga Sasori melihat Naru yang akan pergi.

"Uzu-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Ah, aku mau berbelanja. Bahan makananku sudah habis, dan aku ingin membeli beberapa buku bacaan, sebentar lagi aku ujian" ujar Naru sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Aa... Kalau begitu... Sasuke, bisakah kau menemani adikku? Uzuna-chan pasti butuh bantuan untuk membawa bahan makanan yang banyak itu" ujar Sasori.

"Are, tidak usah aku-"

"Hn" terlambat, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, kalian bersenang-senanglah di luar. Aku dan Itachi akan melakukan rapat darurat, bukan begitu Itachi?" tanya Sasori dengan seriangaian khasnya.

"Hn, bersenang-senanglah" Itachi pun bersekongkol dengan kakaknya, membuat Naru tidak kuasa menolak. Ia pun berangkat diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, Bayi. Dia adikmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn. Bisa dibilang iya, bisa juga dibilang tidak. Tapi ada hal yang ingin aku konfirmasi. Apa yang terjadi pada adikmu setahun yang lalu? Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa adikku terjadi? Jika aku tidak salah ingat, dia sempat mengalami depresi, hm?" Tanya Sasori seriuas.

"Aa... Jadi ini yang kau sebut rapat darurat? Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya, namun kau juga harus memberi tahuku semuanya, bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Deal"

_**Karena Tuhanlah yang meletakkan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku**_

_**Sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain**_

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Sasuke dan Naru hanya saling diam. Naru yang berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali bersenandung sambil memandang langit, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah datar dengan kedua tangan yang berada dikiri-kanan saku celananya.

"Ano..." Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya yang semula ke jalan menuju Naru.

"Mm... Namaku Uzuna, Kazemaki Uzuna..." Naru mengulurkan tangannya. Ia merasa perlu untuk berkenalan dengan adik teman kakaknya itu, karena tidak mungkin bersikap sok kenal dan langsung memanggil namanya, meski ia sempat mendengar nama pemuda dihadapannya ini disebut.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Naru. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke bisa melihat raut terkejut dari wajah Naru, namun segera ditutupi Naru dengan senyumannya. Senyuman itu...

"Ano..." Sasuke memperhatikan arah pandangan Naru yang sepertinya ingin segera melepaskan tangan mereka. Sasuke menatap mata Naru sesaat, kemudian berjalan dengan tetap menggenggam tangan Naru.

"Mm... Uchiha-san" Sasuke langsung berhenti dan berbalik, membuat Naru yang tadi berusaha menyesuaikan langkah Sasuke yang panjang dengan berlari kecil jadi menabrak dada bidang Sasuke, dan dengan sigap Sasuke memeluknya. Menghirup aroma citrus yang sangat familiar di indra penciumannya.

"Ah, gomenasai~" ujar Naru sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Biarkan seperti ini" ujar Sasuke lirih di telinga Naru. Suaranya sarat akan kerinduan, dan entah kenapa itu membuat jantung Naru berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Tapi-"

"Naru" Deg. Mata Naru membelalak kaget. Ba-bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tahu jati dirinya?

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu terpukul dengan berita kematianmu. Aku sangat frustasi dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hancur..." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Padahal kita baru sekali itu bertemu, namun aku sudah begitu menyukai-tidak. Aku begitu mencintaimu..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naru tepat pada matanya. Menatap mata yang berwarna hazel itu, yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu kita benar-benar berjodoh atau tidak" Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naru dan membelainya lembut.

"Namun sejak aku melihatmu di jalan beberapa waktu lalu, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah kau" Sasuke tersenyum begitu lembut untuk Naru. Sedangkan Naru yang mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, merasakan perasaan Sasuke dalam setiap kata-katanya tidak mampu menahan air matanya, begitu terharu.

"Dan aku tidak ingin melepasmu lagi" Sasuke menghapus air mata Naru dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut.

"Karena itu... Bisakah aku memilikimu? Memiliki hatimu dan menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Ia menunggu Naru yang masih terisak dengan memegang tangan kirinya yang tadi mengusap lembut air matanya.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana kau bisa-hiks... Kau bisa mencintaiku seperti ini?" Isak Naru yang langsung dibawa Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Naru menangis, namun ia tahu, saat ini Naru membutuhkannya, agar bisa membuatnya lega, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.

"Karena Tuhanlah yang memberikan perasaan ini kedalam hatiku, Naru. Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, ketika hatiku sudah memilihmu dan tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain?" dan untuk beberapa saat mereka masih berpelukan bersama disana. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang mereka yang berpelukan di tepi jalan.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ino. Dia begitu cantik dengan gaun putih yang begitu indah melilit tubuhnya. Ino tampak begitu menawan dengan gaun yang dirancang oleh sahabat tercintanya itu. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca ketika melihat siapa yang menghadiri pernikahannya hari ini. Seseorang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Datang dengan terbalut gaun biru serupa warna matanya, gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis dengan lengan yang digenggam-posesif-oleh seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal betul, karena merupakan sahabat suaminya kini, Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang ia tahu tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis pun dikarenakan sikap dingin dan arogannya itu, tampak begitu lembut menatap gadis bersurai pirang itu. Mereka tampak begitu serasi.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Nee-chan. Aku ikut berbahagia untukmu" ujar Naru lirih dalam dekapan pelepas rindunya pada Ino yang terisak. Ino begitu bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naru. Gadis yang begitu ia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih... Aku begitu senang kau bisa hadir disini. Dengan begini, segalanya terasa lengkap untukku... Aku rindu padamu, Naru-chan" jawab Ino masih dengan isak tangisnya. Disampingnya, Sasuke menjabat tangan sahabatnya sambil mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Shika..." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ck, terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang dan menggandeng seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi kami. Terima kasih, ini hadiah terindah untuk kami" Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Dan, Sasuke... Kapan kau akan menyusul?" Tanya Shikamaru yang segera dibalas deathglare gratis dari Sasuke, sedangkan Naru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona malu. Ino menatap pasangan dihadapannya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Ku harap sebentar lagi kalian akan menyusul kami, bukan begitu? Ne, Naru-chan" goda Ino dengan seringaiannya, membuat sepasang kekasih yang ada di hadapannya merona malu.

~**Garaa POV~**

Keempatnya tampak tertawa bahagia, tidak menyadari sepasang mata jade yang menatap mereka-tidak-menatap sepasang kekasih yang ia temui ketika baru memasuki ruangan tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan sahabatnya. Menatap gadis yang ia campakkan, yang ia kira meninggal setahun yang lalu hampa. Hatinya sakit, dipenuhi perasaan menyesal dan rindu yang menggebu. Ia baru menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada gadis pirang itu, ketika ia mendengar berita kematiannya-setahun yang lalu. Ia begitu terpukul hingga mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura, gadis yang ia kira-sangat ia cintai-padahal itu hanyalah perasaan semu karena cintanya di masa lalu.

Kini, ia hanya bisa menatap Naru dari jauh, meski ia sangat ingin menyapanya, memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa ia-ternyata-sangat mencintainya. Namun apa daya, kini ia bisa melihat kenyataan dihadapannya, bahwa gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Menjadi milik orang yang ia yakini bisa lebih membahagiakan Naru dari pada dirinya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana cara lelaki berambut raven dihadapannya menatap Naru lembut, dengan penuh cinta. Menjaganya begitu posesif, memperlakukannya begitu lembut seakan Naru begitu rapuh dan ia tidak ingin ia terluka. Ia merasa kalah telak.

Ia tersenyum begitu miris, mengingat senyuman Naru ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Seharusnya Naru memberncinya, namun gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Ia begitu malu.

Dengan langkah cepat ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak sanggup dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Semoga kau bahagia, Naru. gomenasai..."_

_**~Gaara POV End~**_

"Jadi?"

"Hmm..." Naru mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak anugerah yang telah Tuhan berikan untukku, Nii-san... Dan kau tahu?" Naru menatap kakaknya riang.

"Aku begitu tersentuh dengan kesungguhannya, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya." ucapan Naru itu membuat Sasori menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak akan salah pilih untuk sekarang, karena dia tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang tepat untuk adiknya. Untuk adik kecil yang sangat disayanginya. Dia percaya Sasuke bisa menjaga Naru, dan itu terlihat dari bagaimana cara Sasuke memandang dan memperhatikan Naru dengan segenap hatinya. Seakan Naru adalah bagian dari dirinya, tulang rusuknya.

"Kali ini, Nii-san yakin kamu tidak salah pilih" Sasori menepuk kepala Naru sayang. Naru tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"_Benar..._

_Perasaan adalah anugerah yang Tuhan berikan pada setiap manusia_

_Bagaimana manusia bisa menolaknya, ketika perasaan itu telah Dia masukkan ke dalam hati makhluk-Nya_

_Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa berpaling?_

_Ketika hati kita telah memilihnya, hingga tak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain"_

**END**

Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Aku sangat-sangat bingung dengan moodku yang suka berubah-ubah. Makanya banyak ngutang fic, hehehe

Yosh, semoga kalian suka

Maaf kalo ceritanya GJ.

Ah ya, selamat Ulang tahun, Sasuke...

Ini bisa jadi hadiah buat Sasu, karena aku sangat suka SasuNaru, hehehe...

See You next fic... :)


End file.
